


If there will be tomorrow

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Returning Home, Translation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: If there will be tomorrow,I'll meet the sun with you.Courier is promising Joshua to return after defeating Caesar. Can also be read without knowledge of fandom.
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If there will be tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Если наступит завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269610) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 
  * A translation of [Если наступит завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648517) by Night Bat. 



If there will be tomorrow,  
If I won't flinch while shooting,  
If I will have the power  
To go across my fate,

Then our truth will triumph,  
Even if price is bloody,  
Even if price is painful,  
We won't give up our fight.

This is the end of empires,  
This is the start of nations.  
I will rip up my war maps,  
I will go home to rest.

If you won't stop believing,  
If I will keep on fighting,  
If there will be tomorrow,  
I'll meet the sun with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.  
> I couldn't make it rhyme in English but I still like it...
> 
> Please leave a comment...  
> If you don't like it, feel absolutely free to tell me so (preferrably with a reason, but without is also nice). If you like it, please leave a kind word. I'm new on AO3 and any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
